1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide plate having uniform light emission and a method of manufacturing the light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A light guide plate usually distributes a number of microstructures. However, the microstructures are arranged in order, and thus light rays transmitted in the light guide plate can be reflected by the microstructures towards a same direction, and a portion of the light emitting surface emits more light rays, and the other portion of the light emitting surface emits less light rays. The overall brightness of the light emitting surface is not uniform.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate and a manufacturing method thereof that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.